Let Me Love You
by Kasidy92
Summary: As she lay beneath him, a million thoughts swirled through her head, all of which soon vanished when she felt his tongue upon her lips.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Legend of Dragoon. I own nothing but my writing abilities.

Rose sighed as she viewed the moon before her. Standing at the peak of the Queen Fury, it was the easiest distraction from her thoughts, and yet the looming reminder of their journey's end. And it was definitely nearing its end, she had noticed. Not long after the party arrived in Fletz, they had set out for Rogue. The Commander had said they were due for arrival the next day. Once they found a way, they would make for the nearby Wingly city, Aglis, and wait for the arrival of Zieg. This would probably be the last time she could be alone and think, and she planned to use every second of it.

"The Moon That Never Sets," she quietly mumbled its full name. The same light that she felt mocked her for over eleven millenia seemed to shine particularly bright that night, as if trying to piss off the already moody woman.

"How anyone could see it as romantic is beyond me," she snorted. "If only the people of Fletz could see it for what it really is." She leaned against the wooden railing. Her eyes squinted shut as a strong, salty gust passed over her face. When the wind finally settled, Rose frowned, hearing the sound of footsteps upon the metal ladder.

"I thought you might be here," she heard Dart call out gruffly. She turned her head slightly, acknowledging his presence.

"Were you looking for me?" she responded.

"Not really. Just thought about coming up here, and guessed you'd be here too." He leaned on the railing beside her and smiled. "I was right."

"You know me so well," she snorted, to which Dart laughed. "Why did you come here then?"

He shrugged, scanning the endless ocean before him. "Everyone else has gone to bed already. Since I'm wide awake, I just thought I'd find a good place to sit and think." He glanced over at Rose. "You?"

"I'm always looking for a place to be alone," she said plainly, closing her eyes as the moon's light became too much for her sight. The two were silent then, Dart looking out at the sea while Rose kept her eyes shut. Slowly, she breathed in the salty air through her nostrils. She would have never imagined her old self being this comfortable around Dart. Not when she still kept her past a secret.

Since their talk outside Charle Frahma's home, she had noticed their relationship deepening. More than anything, he seemed concerned for Rose; while everyone else rested at night, he stayed up with her, following her to wherever she decided to hide herself. Each time she would give him an annoyed stare, and each time he would respond with a cheeky smile.

They would talk, more often than ever. Sometimes they would reminisce, others Dart would inquire about her life as the Black Monster. The one time he asked about her relationship with Zieg, she countered by asking how far he had gone with Shana.

'Shana...' Rose thought to herself. 'I almost forgot. We're also on this journey to save her...' A bit of guilt rose within her. Shana had been the last thing on her mind since she was kidnapped by Zieg. All thoughts had been on their quest for the Wingly city. And Dart.

Her eyes were open in an instant. Looking his way, she studied his face. His usually energetic eyes seemed weary and worn with faint dark circles around them. There was a slight stubble on his smooth skin. Even his playfully unkempt hair seemed dull and lifeless. Having lost his signature head band sometime in the Death Frontier, his dark blonde bangs dusted his eyelashes.

'You've matured considerably over the past year,' she mused to herself. 'You look like Zieg when we first met. Only...' She trailed off as she searched for the correct words to describe him. Frowning in thought, it was then that she noticed her hand, resting on the railing and dangerously close to his arm. Her eyes traveled up his tan, defined bicep.

'...only different.' Slowly, she raised her hand, recoiling as her fingertips barely brushed against his rough skin.

Casting her eyes down, she sighed quietly, trying to stifle the sensation that rose upon touching him. The feeling she had been fighting since the night they nearly drowned in the Illisa Bay. Holding his drenched, unconscious body afterward, she had forgotten all her worries. She cared not where they might be or how the others were doing. The only thing she wanted then was to have him, to relish in their brief moment alone, even if he wasn't awake and his head lay immobile in her lap.

Then she remembered, just as she was leaning over and her lips brushed against his own. He wasn't hers. She didn't have the right to hold him, or kiss him, or whatever else she wished to do with him. That right belonged to Shana.

But now Shana was gone. Now she was alone with Dart once more. Again, Rose glanced his way.

'Don't even think about it,' she scolded herself, choosing to stare back at the moon. 'He's off limits. And even if you tried...' A hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts. She breathed in sharply, her heart skipping.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"It's nothing," she quickly assured him, shrugging his hand off. The last thing she needed was his touch upon her.

"Yeah, right. It's never nothing with you."

She shot a glare his way, one that quickly weakened as she saw the look on his face. His brow was furrowed in worry. His eyes were still calm yet stared at her intently. It wasn't long before Rose felt the same sensation rising in her chest, only this time stronger, growing fiercer as the seconds passed.

"Rose," he breathed, holding her shoulder again. "I won't force you, but if you ever want to talk-"

"I know," she interrupted. Hesitantly, she slid her hand to his. As she suspected, the result was maddening. Her heart was pounding faster than ever. "... I'm no longer alone, right?"

His initially shocked expression from her actions slowly melted into a relieved, perhaps slightly melancholic look. It was almost too much for Rose to bear.

"Yes, Rose," he whispered with a weary smile. "We're all here... I'm here for you."

'Stop it,' Rose screamed in her thoughts as his blue eyes practically bore into her soul. He gave her a look she had only seen once before. On the night he professed his feelings for Shana, and she for him. And now she was to receive this gaze? This earnest gaze filled with such sincerity, such comfort...

Such passion.

Rose didn't know when her eyes had shut, nor when she had gotten so close to Dart. When she finally decided to open her dark eyes, she was surprised to find herself staring at a pair of confused, almost alarmed eyes . Even more perplexing were her arms, dangling around his shoulders and neck. His hands, nervously clutching her waist, keeping at least their abdomens from touching.

The feel of his lips pressed against hers.

Rose immediately jumped back, gasping in horror. She slowly brought her hand to her lips. The tips of her fingertips brushed against the smooth, damp surface. Her eyes darted to his face, then to her hand, then his face again.

"I... you..." She choked on her words. For the first time in centuries, her silver tongue was failing her. She did the only thing she could manage at the moment, which was staring at Dart, as if demanding an explanation for what she just did. To her frustration, his expression was just as mortified, if not more so.

"That was... I-I didn't mean-" she tried once more, only to stop as he closed his eyes.

He opened his mouth slightly, then closed it to swallow. It was many minutes before he moved again. Seeing his eyes peel open, Rose quickly turned on her heel to avoid his look. She stood stiffly, ready to make her escape, be it down the metal ladder or jumping off the side of the railing.

"Rose," she heard him breathe.

"I am sorry," she finally managed, her stoic tone returning. "I was caught in the moment. Let's just forget-" She froze at the sound of a muffled chuckle. Turning around, she temporarily forgot her embarrassment to glare at him.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, his hand running through his hair. "But for you to do that so suddenly..." He trailed off as he was overtaken by laughter. Rose had to fight herself from throwing her curled fist across his cheek.

"I told you, just forget about it," she growled. Turning around, she started towards the ladder, only to have her arm grabbed gently.

"No, Rose," Dart smiled wearily. Before she could retort, he pulled her into an embrace. Though she knew she could easily push the man away, Rose found herself unable to move.

"I won't forget," he whispered. He pressed his forehead against hers, chuckling quietly as her eyes widened. He leaned in to kiss her, sighing not unexpectedly when she finally broke free and pointed her rapier at his chest.

"Do not tease me," she breathed, holding her blade steady despite her pounding heart and trembling body. "I told you I didn't mean to kiss you."

"I know," he admitted dumbly.

"Then don't overstep your boundaries again." She frowned as the same weary smile returned to his face. He had to be teasing her. There was no other fathomable explanation. 'But even then...' she continued in her thoughts.

"Shana would be furious," she mumbled out loud, sheathing her blade. To her annoyance, his expression was unchanging even with the mention of his significant other. "Or do you not care about her-"

"I love you, Rose."

Her fist went flying across his cheek. Stumbling back, he grabbed her extended wrist just in time take her with him as he fell. 'This bastard!' she screamed in her thoughts. She was ready to punch him again; he had other plans, grabbing both of her hands and pinning her to the wooden flooring. They were silent then, their heavy panting and the ocean the only audible sounds.

Once more, he pressed his lips against hers. He stared into her dark eyes, as if pleading for her to return the kiss. It wasn't long before she did just that. Her hands slipped free from his grasp, snaking up his chest to rest on his shoulders. As she lay beneath him, a million thoughts swirled through her head, all of which soon vanished when she felt his tongue upon her lips. She graciously accepted it. Only when he slid a hand up her leather shirt did she finally tear away from him.

"You idiot," she whispered, turning her head to the side. "Think about what you're doing."

"I am," he frowned, sliding his arms around her waist. He sat upright, pulling her up to straddle his lap. "I wouldn't be doing this if didn't I love you-"

"You love Shana," Rose snapped, continuing on before he could respond. "I was there the night you told her so, remember?"

He was silent then, glancing to the side as he searched for the proper words. "... I know what I said," he muttered after many moments had passed. "... and I do love her."

Again, Rose was overcome with guilt. She scoffed, climbing to her feet. "Then you'll forget about this." She flipped her hair behind her back, ready to leave him when he spoke again.

"But not the way I love you."

Looking back in confusion, she felt her heart skip. 'He's serious?' she thought incredulously. His eyes were fixed upon her face as he stood.

"The kind of love I feel for Shana is the same feeling I've had my whole life... I thought it had changed into something more, but it didn't." He approached Rose slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Do you remember that night in Ulara? When we talked by the fountain?"

She closed her eyes painfully. "Stop it," she seethed.

"I should have said it then. That was the night I realized it."

"Shut up, you idiot."

"I realized then that you were the one I loved."

"Enough! Please!"

"I'm in love with you, Rose."

"Dart!" she yelled, opening her eyes. He was inches away from her. She gasped as his fingers brushed against the back of her hand. With that little touch, she felt the familiar passion swell within her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Gently, he took both of her hands and kissed them. Peering into his sincere eyes, Rose felt her sight blur from tears. Bit by bit, she could feel herself losing control of her breathing. Her hands trembled as he pressed them against his chest; despite his controlled countenance, his heart was racing as quickly as hers. She blinked slowly, letting the overflowing tears in hers eyes fall down her blushing cheeks. "You can hate me for this, but please..."

She didn't struggle as Dart leaned down to kiss her. She only cursed herself for fighting before, and even those thoughts soon vanished as he ran a hand through her dark hair. Accepting his loving embrace, she returned with her own passion, reaching around his back to grab his shoulders. Pulling away slightly, he slid his arms across her back, pressing her chest against his. His lips brushed against her cheek, trailing across to her ear.

"...please, Rose. Let me love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the dark halls of the Queen Fury was always a challenge at night. There were few candles lining the walls, only allowing the minimum light needed to navigate. Rose breathed out quietly, enjoying the walk. She had always felt most comfortable surrounded by silent darkness, even as a child. And she had wanted nothing more than to find someone to share her darkness with. Looking at Dart's broad back, then down to their clasped hands, she felt a bit of happiness flicker within her, as naïve as it was to her.

Without a word, he led her to the end of the hall. Watching him open the cabin door, Rose couldn't help but grunt nervously. Dart immediately glanced her way, hearing her apprehension. He smiled at the unapologetic look she gave him. Without a word, he squeezed her hand firmly, pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Her hands reached cautiously for his face. She ran her fingertips across his jawline, breathing sharply as he seized her waist. This time, his lips went to her bare neck. A shiver ran down Rose's spine. The momentary calm she felt had disappeared instantly as he handled her.

"Dart," she caught herself whispering his name. He responded by running his tongue across her cold skin. Letting out a soft moan, she dug her her nails into his shoulders. Her back against the cold wooden door, she lifted a leg around his waist. Her head fell back as he clenched her backside and picked her up off the ground.

For a long moment, he stood holding her, his face resting against the curve of her bosom. Rose's eyes fluttered shut as a hand strayed through her hair. She felt his fingertips caress her dark locks. Then came a delicate tug as his tangled hand trailed down to the curve of her back. Eyes still shut, she rested her cheek against his forehead, softening her grip on his shoulders as she felt him start moving again.

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had experienced such tenderness. Sitting her on the edge of the room's soft bed, Dart ran his hand up her bare thigh. Rose shivered at his touch; she watched silently as his hand moved for the hem of her leather shorts, then to her top. He knelt down between her legs and reached behind her back for the metal clasps that held the leather bodice together.

Another rush of apprehension struck Rose. Hearing the soft clicks of each clasp being released, she swiftly grabbed Dart's hands before he could pull her top apart.

Clearly taken aback, Dart stared at Rose curiously until he spied a growing red tint on her face and worry in her eyes. "If you don't want to go further, I won't force you," he whispered, pulling their clasped hands to his lips to kiss her trembling fingertips.

"It's not that," she immediately assured him. "I..." She closed her eyes. As the seconds passed, her breathing was becoming more uneven. "I'm..."

'I'm scared,' she finished in her thoughts. Breathing in, she stood up slowly, walking to the center of the room.

"I'll do it myself."

Dart frowned slightly, standing as well. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like-"

"You talk too much," she groaned, trying to mask her embarrassment as she continued where he left off. "It is no easy task, taking off this armor. You should be grateful I'm saving you the frustration." She rolled her eyes as heard him sigh. "You don't believe me?"

"Not a bit," he muttered. She could hear the mirth in his voice. He was teasing her again. She was ready to turn around and scold him when she heard rustling. Her face became crimson once more as her imagination ran wild with images of him undressing. Hearing a volley of loud thuds, she figured he had shed the bulk of his armor. She bent over to place her own heavy set and precious rapier on the ground. Left only in her thick violet underclothes and boots, she crossed her arms across her stomach, waiting patiently until Dart finished.

When there was silence, Rose slowly peered over her shoulder. Seeing his bare chest in the corner of her eye, she jerked her head forward once more as another wave of embarrassment overcame her. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she cursed to herself. 'This isn't the first time I've seen a man half naked. And certainly not the first time I've been intimate with a man..." Lost in her thought, she didn't hear as Dart softly stepped closer to her. He hesitated only for a moment before placing his hands on her shoulders and startling her.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. "You're starting to worry me."

"What do you expect?" she retorted quickly, turning her head away from his lips.

"I didn't expect this." He glanced down at her chest and the arms folded across her stomach, then up at the faint bit of crimson cheek he could see. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" she rolled her eyes aloofly.

"Rose... you're a virgin?" He caught her fist just before it hit his face. He smirked at her annoyed and shocked expression. "That got you to look at me."

"You're testing my patience," she seethed.

"Honestly, Rose, so are you." Before she could snap back, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into an embrace. Rose froze as she met his bare chest. Again, she felt his pounding heartbeat. She shuddered as he ran a hand up her undershirt. "I can't tell if you actually want to be here with me-"

"Idiot," she sighed haughtily, burying her face in his chest. Delicately, she slid her hands up his abdomen. 'Do I have to spell it out for this idiot?' she reeled in her thoughts. 'Of course I want to be here! I wouldn't have followed you here if I didn't want to be here! You're an idiot if you think otherwise...' Opening her eyes, she breathed in his heavy scent. '… why don't you get it? I'm nervous... I haven't been in love in eleven thousand years. I've not been held like this in ages...' Feeling her eyes moisten, she closed them once more, pressing herself harder against his body. '… this wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to fall in love with me. We shouldn't be standing together like this...'

"Rose?" she heard Dart question, no doubt feeling the wet spot her tears were producing on his chest. Gently grabbing her chin, he brought her face up. They were frozen for many seconds, staring into each others eyes, before Rose sighed in defeat.

Slipping her hands up his chest and around his neck, she stretched on her toes and brought her lips upon his. Her eyes fluttered shut in an instant. Running a hand through his hair, she breathed through her nose as she felt his arms wrap around her back.

"Dart," she managed to whispered into the increasingly passionate kiss. Once more, Dart picked her up, this time sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. In a few large strides, the two were near the bed. As gentle as before, he laid her down in the middle of the bed.

"Dart, before we do this..." Rose continued. She watched as he lifted each of her legs and slipped off her boots. "...I want you to be aware of something."

Kicking off his own boots, Dart nodded before crawling over her body. "Yes, Rose?" he responded quietly. She waited as he slid a delicate hand through her hair, clearing her throat when his hand rested on her shoulder.

"My body... it's not the most attractive."

"Uh huh." He leaned over to plant a kiss on her pale neck. "And you think this why?"

"I know it isn't," she quickly retorted, closing her eyes as his lips trailed down to collar bone. "I have too many scars to count, and my skin is rougher than most men even. Don't expect a beautiful sight."

"Right, right," he sighed. "Still trying to make an excuse not to sleep with me, huh?"

"No, you idiot!" she sat upright. "It's not -" She was cut off as he moved in and kissed her. She was stiff as he moved on his knees, pulling himself closer to her. He held her face in his hands as she tried to push him away, only stopping the kiss when she nibbled at his lip.

"Joking again, Rose," he muttered. He let out a frustrated sigh as her head fell in shame. "Look at me, Rose."

Reluctantly, she looked up, revealing her pained expression. She knew what she was doing was ruining her chances with him. As easy going as he was, even Dart had his limits. 'If you're going to do this, you need to stop being so damn nervous,' she scolded herself. 'Just shut up and let him...' She trailed off as she notice his hands moving for the hem of her undershirt. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for his reaction, lifting her arms as he pulled it over her head.

"I love you, Rose."

Her eyes were open in an instant.

"I love you so much, Rose. It's almost painful." He peered at her bare chest. Cautiously, he reached out to cup her right breast. "This body of yours. It's a part of the you that I love." He slid his other hand into her thick black hair. "Just like this hair." Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Just like those beautiful eyes." He sneaked another quick peck before pulling away again. "No matter what you say, I'm in love with you. With all that you are." He slid both hands down her body until they rested on her hips. "So, you never did give me a clear answer... will you let me love -" He stopped abruptly as he viewed Rose's expression.

"You really are an idiot, Dart," she whispered, smiling softly despite the few tears running down her cheeks. "If it were that simple, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." She paused, letting out a small giggle. "That little monologue of yours was so cheesy." She breathed out in relief as she heard him chuckle, quickly wiping the stray tears. "You're hardly a man of words, Dart."

"You're right," he chuckled. "We all can't have a silver tongue like you." As if touching the most precious thing in the world, he gently pushed her down into the bed. "So will you let me communicate these words the best way I know?"

Rose glanced at his body for the first time in minutes. Her eyes scanned his chest, glazing over his sturdy build. Just like her own body, he was covered in scars, some small, others more glaring. It was a comfort to her, and she immediately felt the urge to touch them. Dart acted first, grabbing her right hand and placing it in the middle of his chest. She slid her fingertips across his defined muscles, across every crevice and curve she could find. Reaching his abdomen, she started to feel her face become flustered. As she debated whether her hand should travel further down, Dart surprised her by lowering himself upon her. He rested his face in the valley between her breasts, his long bangs tickling her skin. She was about to let out a small laugh in response when he released his tongue upon her; instead, she moaned quietly as he dampened her skin.

Hungrily, he claimed her right breast, running his lips across the soft mound until he met her taut nipple. Hearing Rose's sharp gasp, he licked the small bud once. The brief, wet feeling was maddening. Shifting her hands to his hair, she tugged the length of his hair, requesting for him to continue. He obliged, practically engulfing her breast. With every nibble, every suckle, Rose let out a soft moan. Her grip on his hair became tighter as he wagged his tongue upon her sensitive nipple. Glancing up momentarily, he gazed at her lustfully, switching to her neglected breast to give it the same treatment.

Rose felt her head spin as he worked on her breast. She let out a high pitched gasp as he suckled her passionately. Her hands fell from his hair, laying over her head on the bed's pillow. Letting her eyes flutter shut, she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his face as much as she could. Dart felt her movement, looking at her once more. The lustful expression on the usually pained or stoic face of hers only inflamed him further. Finally leaving her breasts, he crept down the bed slowly, planting kisses on her body along the way. Reaching his destination between her legs, he fingered the hem of her panty, running his fingertips along the top, then trailing down between her legs. He paused and smirked, as if waiting for permission

"Go ahead," Rose let out a throaty whisper. He slipped a digit underneath the cloth. Breathing in slowly, he pressed the tip of his finger along her wet slit. He didn't stay long, moving his hand along her thigh and shifting backwards a bit on his knees. With his other hand, he grasped the top of the garment, nearly ripping it as he slid it down her legs. As it reached her knees, he started to move once more, only to be stopped by a soft grunt. Looking back at Rose, he was still as she shifted onto her elbows. She tossed her head slightly, beckoning him to come forward. Dart bit his lower lip, interested in what she was planning.

As he began to crawl forward, she quickly lifted her legs in the air, scooting forward a bit so her legs hung over Dart's shoulders. She locked her thighs around his head, laying back down. Kicking her panty off her legs, she raised a brow at her shocked companion.

"...Damn," he whispered.

"What? Hoping I was going to stay meek the whole night?" she smirked.

"Not hoping, but..." He stared at the view before him. Whatever he was about to say, Rose would never know; in a couple swift movements, he broke free of her thigh's grasp and lunged forward. His lips landed forcefully upon hers. Wrapping his arms around her arched back, he lifted her torso from the bed. Rose gripped his shoulders, matching his passion. She slipped out her tongue, shivering in delight as she tasted his lips. Dart soon followed, letting their mouths struggle for dominance.

As they kissed, Rose found her hands traveling down the familiar path of his body, down his chest, across his abs, stopping as she met the top of his trousers. She hesitated for only a second, her hand continuing its journey. She heard Dart moan slightly as her fingertips brushed across his erection. It wasn't long before he ruefully unhanded Rose to push off his remaining garments.

Watching as he undressed, Rose felt her heartbeat quicken. He was tantalizingly slow, or so it seemed to her. Once he was fully nude, the two paused, beholding the others body. Rose gingerly returned her hands to his body; she found her breathing quicken as she touched his erection once more. Taking the length of it in her hand, she peered up at Dart, who had begun to fondle her breast once more. Tightening her grip, she pleasured him for a moment, gasping quietly as she felt her hand moisten from a bit of release.

"Rose," he groaned. Letting his head fall into the crook of her neck, he licked the thin layer of sweat from her skin. He kissed her neck, his lips creeping up to her ear. He slid his hands down to her hips, squeezing them gently as he positioned himself. Rose sighed contently as she felt the head of his erection tease her wet slit. She moaned quietly as he carefully slipped inside, blushing as she heard the sound of him moving against her slick opening. Arching her back with every inch, she reached for his shoulders, her nails digging into his tough skin. She closed her eyes as he filled her entirely.

Dart let out his loudest moan as her insides clenched down upon him. Moving against her tight, wet walls, he pulled away, leaving only his tip to occupy her. He propped himself on his elbows, peering at his partner's face; for many seconds, he marveled at the lustful, unblinking expression he gave her. As he repeated his descent into her, he watched as her eyes closed in ecstasy. Again, she tightened down on him as he fully immersed himself. The two let out a moan in unison. With each time he thrust into her, he quickened his movements, settling into a moderate pace. Rose's hands traveled into his messy hair. Her fingers were tangled throughout, tugging each soft lock. Opening a single eye, she watched as a small frown materialize on his brow with each thrust. Sensing her eyes, Dart moved his attention from her breasts to her face. They were locked in a gaze, neither daring to look away even as their bodies ached and contracted from their salacious dance.

"Dart," Rose finally breathed as Dart began to pick up speed once more. Moaning out, she bucked her hips against him, eliciting a throaty gasp from her partner.

"Yes, Rose," he managed. He snaked one arm around her arching back while the other grabbed her hip. As she bucked again, he buried his face between her breast, suckling on her taut skin.

"I... Dart, I..." She ran her nails down his back. Her pants high pitched and moans louder than ever, she bit her bottom lip. The two were nearly ramming into each other, the sound of their sex and their moaning filling the room.

"Say it, Rose," he pleaded. He ran his tongue across her breast, up her neck and chin, landing on her lips. He ravished her mouth, forcing his tongue through her lips. When Rose finally broke free, she nearly screamed as she felt her womb starting to contract.

"Dart!" She let out a high pitched moan as she reached her peak. She panted heavily as she felt him release. Gently grabbing each side of her face, Dart stroked her damp skin, pushing aside wet strands of astrewn hair from cheeks and forehead. He struggled to stay propped on his elbows, his body shaking with hers and chest heaving violently. His eyes boring into her, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Dart."

Opening his eyes, slowly, he watched as tears poured out from the corner of Rose's eyes.

"I... I love you, Dart."

With the greatest care, he slid his hand across her jawline, cupping her wet cheek. Rose began to sob quietly as he gave her the weary smile she loved. Blinking, she sighed out as he delicately wiped away her tears as they fell.

"Rose," he whispered. He kissed her forehead, slowly running his lips down the side of her face.

"Yes, Dart," she sniffled. He claimed her lips then, giving Rose the most delicate, heartfelt, passionate kiss he could ever hope to give her.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose awoke to an eager knocking on the door. Her hands immediately went to her eyes, shielding them from the glaring sunlight from the window.

"Mister Dart!" came the voice of Kayla from beyond the door. "Please wake up! Rogue is not far off."

The little girl did not wait for a reply. Her quick scuffling footsteps were heard soon after she spoke. Letting out a quiet groan, Rose propped herself on her elbows. The sound of waves crashing and men yelling was faint, yet present enough to annoy the woman.

"So much noise this early," she groaned, glaring at the ceiling. Sitting up straight, she froze as the bed's blanket fell and exposed her nude torso. It wasn't until she spied her armor laying on the ground that she remembered the events of the night. Sitting next to her neat pile were larger pieces of dark red.

'That's right,' she thought. Her head slowly moved from the floor to the body laying beside her. 'Last night, Dart and I..."

She stopped herself from finishing the thought, a small headache forming on her temples. Staring at his sleeping form, she felt the slightest tilt of her lips into a smile; not unlike the last time she had seen him unconscious, he lay on his back with his arms slightly spread. There was a gentle, peaceful expression upon his face. Trailing her eyes down, she felt warmth rush to her face. His tan body was all but completely exposed, no doubt Rose's doing when she first sat up. The only body part that did not grace her view was his left leg. After enjoying the view for a moment, she slung her legs over the bedside, throwing her side of the blanket over Dart's bottom half.

For a long time, Rose just sat, staring at her pile of armor. She ran a hand through her hair, cringing as she was met with countless knots and tangles. She clicked her tongue, taking a small piece of her hair to brush with her fingers. All the while, she practically glared at the her clothes. A part of her didn't want to put them back on. Though she knew it a foolish notion, she couldn't help but think that the moment they got dressed and the moment they left the cabin, everything would return to as it was. Dart would continue his role as the leader, Rose as the silent one they consulted when they wanted questions answered. Back to their normal roles as warriors on the same journey.

Rolling her eyes, Rose tried to banish the idea. "I sound like such a girl," she groaned. "Another loud set of knocks startled her."

"Dart! Are you awake?"

'Meru,' she smirked. 'Wonder if this one will open the door.' As the Wingly continued her incessant banging on the door, Rose crossed her legs, still trying to untangle her long hair. She was so amused with the situation, she didn't hear Dart stirring behind her. Groggily, he stared at her bare back, quickly awakening as his eyes traveled over her pale skin; clearing his throat, he reached out.

Rose gasped sharply as she felt his hand slide up the curve of her back. Jerking her head back, she watched as he struggled to awaken.

"You..." Rose whispered, her eyes trailing up and down him as he stretched, "... look terrible." She raised a brow as he let out a deep chuckle.

"We all can't wake up like a spring flower," he sighed out. Blinking his eyes, he gave her the familiar weary smile. "Or should I say spring Rose?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"You should answer that door," she returned to facing the door once more. "Meru's been at it for a while now. You may have to pay for a replacement door if you-" She stopped at the feel of his hands upon her waist. Feeling them slide across her stomach, she closed her eyes.

"Rose, are you okay?" he breathed, pressing his chest against her back. "I didn't expect you to change much, but..." He leaned his chin upon his stiff shoulder, his short stubble poking her skin. "...how do you feel?"

Rose was silent as she pondered his words. She glanced down at her nude body, her eyes pausing at the large hands that rested on her stomach. She watched as he trailed up his right hand, passing over her breast, to her neck, and resting on her left cheek. She breathed out slowly as the tips of his fingers caressed her skin.

'How do I feel,' she repeated his words. 'What a stupid question. You know how I feel, idiot.' Re-imagining the night's events, she tried to envision how she must have looked, clinging to him desperately, moving her body against him in their lust. And those three words she had whispered as they reached their climax.

A wave of embarrassment suddenly swelled within her, and she opened her eyes with an annoyed scowl. Dare merely stared at her with his worried expression. His hand had moved once more, now resting on her right thigh. Slowly, Rose's frown faded into melancholy.

"Please, Rose," Dart whispered, slightly alarmed by her sad look. "I don't want to force you to talk, but I have to know." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Do you regret this?"

She wanted to hit him, to yell at him for suggesting such nonsense. Instead, she just stared back at him. Once more, she found herself lost in his blue eyes.

'I don't regret this. I would never regret this.'

Slowly, she breathed in through her nose, readying herself for what felt like the hardest battle of her life.

"I... don't regret this... I would never," she repeated her thoughts. "Dart..."

"Yeah?" he whispered. His eyes seemed to smother her, or so she thought. Those piercing blue eyes, always earnest, always sincere. Clearing her throat, Rose gave a gaze of her own, hoping he would read the proper emotions as always. When he he responded with a small sigh and his hand running through her hair, she closed her eyes in silent reverie. She slid her hands from her lap up his arms. Dart followed her actions, instead moving around her waist.

Reaching around his neck, Rose pressed herself against him, mirroring him as he brought his lips to hers.

"DART! If you don't wake up, I'll knock this door down and drag you out of bed myself!"

The two stared blankly at each other before sighing in unison. Dart gave Rose an apologetic look as he released her. She watched him search the floor for his trousers.

"I'm up, I'm up," he called out as he neared the door. "You don't have to yell." He opened the door just enough for him to slip out. Rose heaved a frustrated sigh once he had shut the door, laying back on the bed. She didn't stay that way for long, deciding to out to get dressed while Dart and Meru argued outside. As she slipped on her undershirt, she couldn't help but notice a small purple bruise on her right breast.

"Figures," she snorted, pushing the shirt down hastily. There was no way she was going to let him see that. '...unless he already did.'

"How unbecoming of me," she groaned. On her last word, she heard the door open once more. "Did you manage to run her off?"

"Something like that," Dart smiled. "Apparently, we're the only one's missing. It's actually almost noon."

"Is that so?" she breathed, folding her arms and leaning on her hip. "Well then, I suppose we should make our appearance." With that, she returned to her work, ever aware of his gaze on her back as he did the same.

* * *

"Hold on, Dart," Rose murmured as they reached the stairs to the deck. Stopping his climb, Dart looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Yeah?" he asked plainly. Seeing the forced stoic look she sported, he couldn't help but smile a bit. "Not gonna dodge the question anymore?"

"I wasn't trying to dodge anything," she growled defensively . "Meru was-"

"Relax, Rose," he chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was only joking. Again."

Rose kept her glare, though she could feel her face becoming flustered. With a haughty snort, she looked around the area, making sure nobody was watching when she grabbed his left hand and started pulling him along.

"R-rose! Where are we going?" Dart stammered in surprise.

"Some place to be alone."

"Couldn't we just go back to the cabin?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

"Hmm. Not much of a choice if you're pulling me, you know?" Dart raised a brow as he recognized the path they were taking. Quietly passing by the busy sailors and into the commodore's station, he smiled endearingly, following her up the mast's metal ladder.

"You really like this place, huh?" he noted once they reached the top.

Rose wasn't listening, instead looking out at the view of the ship. She could see the gang gathered on the deck, no doubt waiting for the two of them. She wondered if they had figured it out. If they guessed that the two of them were together now. It was probably obvious, with as much as time as they already spent together. Dart was the only one she talked to regularly. They had to know it wasn't because he was their leader, but because she cared the most for him.

"Sorry," Rose sighed, letting her head fall. "I know I seem neurotic right now, but..." She trailed off as she heard his footsteps near.

"I think I'm the one who should be sorry," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Immediately, Rose shook her head. "Even if you say so, I feel as if I pushed you-"

"Just shut up," Rose groaned, turning around in his arms. She practically threw herself against him, claiming his lips as forcefully as he had hours before in this same spot. Once past the initial shock, Dart returned the kiss with equal passion. It lasted many moments, uninterrupted even as the sounds of the ocean and those aboard the ship grew.

"Dart," she finally whispered after pulling away. Sh leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm not sure what comes next."

"I know."

"I still have so much guilt."

"I figured."

"We should hold off telling the others about us, if we even tell them at all."

"I agree."

"... Dart?" She lifted her head to face him. He stared at her intently, sliding his hand gingerly through her still tangled hair. It was then that Rose recalled the night in Fletz when she watched as Dart held Shana in the same manner. How she had envied the girl, longing to be the one he was holding, to have him caress her as gently as he had her. Standing atop the peak of the Queen Fury, the sun beating down and the salty wind whipping at their faces, though was obviously less romantic than a cool, starry night, she couldn't help but feel her happiest in eleven millenia.

"I love you, Dart."

* * *

Author Note Time! ^o^

Oh boy oh boy where do I begin =_=;; First off, I would like to apologize for the three month period of nothingness between chapters one and two. Hopefully I made it up to you guys by submitting two chapters in a day. I'm not sure why, but writing smut for this one was a lot harder than I expected. I'm usually on top of these kinds of things, but I struggled so much with this. It wasn't until I started writing chapter three and figured out the ending could I figure out the middle. Next time I release a story, I won't have such a huge gap in between chapters, I promise.

With the completion of this story, I am done writing about LoD for a while. What's next I don't know myself. I might start editing working on my original stuff again. Or I might start another fan fic, probably something light and fluffy :3 I've started up school again, so I'll see what I can do.

Thank you to all who have reviewed my stories! In particular, RoseSama35 =w= Her review of this kinda inspired me take stab at the last chapter, which lead me to try the second chapter again. If it wasn't for her, this story probably would have been abandoned XD So thank you! Also, I hope I did okay describing the armor. I hope I didn't cop out by just saying Rose took it off herself ;w;

Oh, and for the record, "They were locked in a gaze, neither daring to look away even as their bodies ached and contracted from their salacious dance." is my new favorite sentence that I've written. Like, ever. It's hot...and sexy... and sticky...nyan :3

See ya next time!


End file.
